Touchée
by LumiLove
Summary: Instinctivement, je posais ma tête contre son épaule pour profiter encore plus de la douce chaleur qui émanait de son corps. Je ne me permettais ce genre de geste d'affection qu'avec lui. Je… je ne sais pas… c'était naturel, maladroit comme toujours, mais naturel...


.

 _Petit OS sans prétention aucune parce que dans un moment d'égarement, j'ai regardé_ _ **Twilight : chapitre 1**_ _et que pour enfoncer le clou, j'ai poursuivi avec le_ _ **chapitre 2**_

* * *

 ** _~OOOooo_** Touchée ** _oooOOO~_**

* * *

.

J'étais transie. Je ne sentais plus mes doigts, mes dents s'entrechoquaient les unes contre les autres dans un mouvement frénétique et mon reflet dans le rétroviseur n'était pas réjouissant. Voilà ce qui arrivait quand on décidait de sauter d'une falaise dans de l'eau glaciale sans aucune précaution. Mais je n'avais pas pensé à « l'après » à ce moment-là, je veux dire, quand j'avais voulu sauter. Non, je n'avais pensé qu'à Edward, qu'à retrouver les sensations que ces moments de pure adrénaline provoquaient en moi. Je n'étais pas folle… enfin pas au sens commun du terme…, je savais très bien que mon esprit perturbé recréait de lui-même une image d'Edward, sa voix, tout ce qu'il fallait pour que ce trou béant dans ma poitrine me fasse moins souffrir l'espace de quelques secondes. Mais ils étaient trop fugaces, à peine l'illusion créée, elle disparaissait… me laissant encore plus en proie au désarroi qu'avant. Et puis cette fois-ci, il y avait eu l'apparition de Victoria. Je frissonnais et Jacob me regarda avec bienveillance.

\- Je fais 42°C je te rappelle, me lança-t-il avec son éternel sourire.

Il venait de me sauver de la noyade et la seule chose qui transpirait de sa personne c'était la satisfaction évidente qu'il ressentait à me savoir près de lui et en vie. Aucun cri, aucun regard désapprobateur, juste Jacob et son optimisme contagieux. Je lui souris timidement, pas certaine qu'il ne me ferait pas la leçon plus tard et poussais un soupir de soulagement en l'approchant, il irradiait et le changement de température me fit un bien fou.

\- Ah, mon Dieu, j'ai vraiment les mains gelées. J'aimerai bien ne jamais avoir froid.

Instinctivement, je posais ma tête contre son épaule pour profiter encore plus de la douce chaleur qui émanait de son corps. Je ne me permettais ce genre de geste d'affection qu'avec lui. Je… je ne sais pas… c'était naturel, maladroit comme toujours, mais naturel.

\- C'est un truc de loup me répondit-il avec une certaine fierté dans le regard, mais je n'étais pas d'accord avec lui.

\- Je ne crois pas, c'est un truc de Jacob, et là je réalisais, tu es toujours chaud, tu es ton propre soleil.

Il avait toujours été comme ça souriant, protecteur, prévenant. Dès mon arrivée, j'avais été instintivement rassurée de le savoir à quelques kilomètres de chez moi et plutôt déçue qu'on ne fréquente pas le même établissement. Il était jeune, pouvait paraitre un poil immature mais sous ses airs enfantins, se cachait une âme blessée mais forte. Sa mère les avait quittés avant qu'il ne puisse se forger le moindre souvenir d'elle, ses sœurs étaient parties poursuivre leurs vies loin d'ici, le laissant seul avec un père en fauteuil dans un des coins les plus sinistres du pays. Le soleil ne se montrait jamais à Forks et il n'en avait plus beaucoup au sein de sa famille donc réaction _jacobienne_ : il était devenu son propre soleil. Et sa force se faisait mienne. Grâce à lui, l'absence d'Edward était plus facile à surmonter… grâce à lui, il m'arrivait parfois de l'oublier. Je me pinçais les lèvres à cette constatation.

\- Ca y est. Maintenant tu sais tout de moi.

Jacob me sortit de mes pensées avec cette phrase aux accents de tristesse. Oui, je savais son secret maintenant.

\- Mais ? lui demandais-je.

Seul le bruit du moteur de ma camionnette se fit entendre encore plusieurs secondes avant qu'il ne coupe le contact en se garant devant chez moi Il prit cet air sérieux qu'il avait de temps à autre. Celui qui trahissait son vécu, qui lui faisait paraitre avoir 40ans quand il n'en avait pas même 20.

\- Tu as vu ce qui est arrivé à Emilie ? Sam a piqué une crise, il a disjoncté en moins d'une seconde… Emilie était trop près de lui et il ne pourra jamais réparer ce qu'il a fait.

Des images de ce qui avait dû se passer défilèrent dans ma tête : la colère de Sam, qui tout comme celle de Paul envers moi la dernière fois, le poussait à muter, Emilie trop proche de lui, l'impact sur son visage, la douleur cuisante, la vision de sa balafre fraiche et sanguinolente qui ne s'effacerait sûrement jamais de la mémoire de Sam.

\- Imagines que je m'en prenne à toi ?

Les images s'évaporèrent et c'est le visage triste de Jacob que je regardais à présent. La peur perlait de ses traits, l'inquiétude aussi.

\- Il m'arrive de … de penser que je vais disparaitre…

Au profit de son loup ? Je me rapprochais encore plus de mon ami. Je n'aimais pas le voir souffrir. Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense à ce genre de chose. Il ne me ferait jamais de mal. _Aïe !_ Une douleur vicieuse me transperça le cœur. J'avais dit la même chose d'Edward et il m'avait brisé le cœur, il m' _avait_ fait mal. Alors est ce que Jacob… pourrait faire de même ?

Je regardais son profil, je savais que son esprit n'était plus seulement avec moi. Il pensait à mille choses à la fois. C'était aussi ça, Jacob. Je détaillais son profil, sa mâchoire, ses sourcils froncés. Jacob n'était pas Edward. Jacob était fier d'être un loup, un homme capable de protéger ceux qu'il aimait grâce à sa différence. Oui, il avait eu du mal à l'accepter au début mais cela pouvait se comprendre. Edward vivait depuis presque cent ans et il se voyait toujours comme un monstre. Il avait promis de ne jamais me quitter et il était parti. Jacob m'avait fait la même promesse et même l'autorité de son Alpha n'avait pas réussi à le tenir loin de moi. Sam… Sam avait défiguré Emilie dans un accès de colère et devait s'en vouloir à mort… pourtant, pourtant il passait chacune de ses journées auprès d'elle pour continuer de vivre ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Tout le monde pouvait le voir, quand ils étaient ensemble, plus rien d'autre n'existait. Edward était parti parce que je m'étais coupé le doigt et que son frère avait eu du mal à se contrôler. Il aurait pu m'emmener avec lui! Alice et Jasper auraient pu partir pour l'un de leurs fréquents voyages, le temps que cela se tasse mais non, il m'avait abandonné seule et sans protection. Je me rapprochais encore de _mon_ ami, _mon_ protecteur.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour entendre ce que je vais te dire mais je le ferai toujours. Tu ne renonceras pas à toi-même. Je ne le permettrais pas.

\- Comment ? m'interrogeât-il du regard en tournant sa tête vers moi.

Je m'approchais encore. Je voulais lui redonner un peu de tout ce qu'il m'avait apporté. Je voulais réchauffer son âme comme il réchauffait la mienne. Je n'avais jamais été aussi proche de lui de ma propre initiative et mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort.

\- En te répétant constamment à quel point tu es unique.

Et c'était vrai. Personne à part Jacob ne me faisait me sentir aussi bien, aussi _utilement_ humaine. Les mots de ma mère, les attentions de mon père, le sourire de mes camarades, la gentillesse d'Angie, rien, rien ne me faisait me sentir comme quand Jacob était près de moi. Notre échange fut interrompu une fraction de seconde quand ses yeux quittèrent les miens pour s'attarder sur mes lèvres. Ça lui arrivait quelques fois et je faisais toujours en sorte de détourner son attention mais ce soir… ce soir, je ne faisais rien de tel. Jacob m'aimait, ce n'était un secret pour personne mais il avait une telle manière de ne pas s'imposer à moi qu'il m'arrivait de l'oublier. Est-ce que ce serait mal ? Injuste si, si je le laissais faire ? Si je le laissais s'approcher pour obtenir ce contact qu'il semblait tant désirer. Et si tout changeait ? Si… si je perdais mon meilleur ami ?

Jacob pencha légèrement la tête vers moi, je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma peau. Un souffle chaud et apaisant, un souffle régulier, retenu. Il ne voulait pas me faire de mal, me forcer à quelque chose que je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal non plus.

Son nez glissa délicatement sur ma joue, ses cheveux si doux effleurèrent ma tempe. Ma main libre s'éleva d'elle-même pour les caresser. Ils étaient si soyeux, je me demandais bêtement si son pelage aurait la même texture et ris intérieurement en me disant que j'adorerais ça. Je m'imaginais caressant son flanc et j'affermis ma caresse sur sa tête. Jacob émit une plainte plus profonde qu'un ronronnement avant de placer sa main gauche sur mes hanches rapprochant encore plus nos deux corps. Nos respirations étaient calquées l'une sur l'autre, la chaleur qui se dégageait de sa paume enflammait littéralement mes reins et j'étais quasi certaine d'entendre les battements de son cœur. J'avalais difficilement ma salive consciente que je m'apprêtais à franchir une barrière, consciente que beaucoup de choses risquaient de se jouer dans les secondes qui allaient suivre, je…

Rien.

Je ne pensais plus à rien, Jacob avait mis un terme à mes raisonnements incessants, à ma retenue, à tout ce qui m'empêchait de grignoter les quelques centimètres qui séparaient sa bouche de la mienne. Jacob venait de prendre les choses en main et _les choses_ … c'était moi.

Ses lèvres s'étaient posées contre les miennes avec délicatesse et commençaient maintenant à bouger tendrement, sensuellement. Sa prise sur mes hanches se fit plus forte, son autre main quitta son côté pour se placer derrière moi et, devenue libre, sa main cala ma tête contre la sienne avec fermeté et douceur. Il caressa mes lèvres du bout de sa langue et ma bouche s'ouvrit instinctivement. Dès qu'il y eu contact, mon cœur tressauta et une délicieuse chaleur me parcouru de part en part. C'était comme un raz-de-marée, plonger dans une vague de bien-être, mon corps revivait et mon cœur avec. Je… j'en voulais plus, beaucoup plus. J'embrassais Jacob avec plus de ferveur, il grogna quand il me sentit devenir plus réceptive, plus entreprenante. Je pouvais alors sentir contre mon visage, le sourire qu'il ne pouvait réprimer.

\- Jacob…

Je devais respirer, je devais reprendre mon souffle _(et mes esprits)_ face à ce baiser. Je tenais Jacob par les épaules, le buste totalement tourné vers lui alors qu'il me maintenait toujours contre lui. Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement, ses yeux n'avaient jamais été aussi brillants et je devinais à son regard qu'il devait en être de même pour moi. Son sourire illumina son visage et m'envoya une nouvelle vague de chaleur.

\- Bella.

Il caressa ma joue du bout des doigts. Délaissées par ses mains, le feu de mes reins s'atténua alors que mon visage s'embrasait doucement. Jacob me regardait avec une telle intensité, j'en tremblais.

\- Bella, tu es tellement … merveilleuse.

J'allais lui répondre que lui aussi mais il me coupa la parole d'un geste.

\- Juste… ne l'oublie jamais, d'accord ? Ne pense jamais que tu n'es pas quelqu'un d' _aimable_ parce que tu es tout pour moi. Absolument tout, dit-il en rapprochant à nouveau son visage du mien.

Ce baiser était encore meilleur que le précédent, sans hésitation, sans peur. Jacob me redonnait vit à chaque mouvement de ses lèvres contre les miennes, à chaque fois que sa langue me caressait, à chaque pression de ses doigts brulant contre ma peau. Je voulais avoir chaud, j'aimais avoir chaud et sans réfléchir je me déplaçais pour me retrouver à califourchon sur lui. Le volant me barrait le dos et je me plaquais encore plus contre Jacob qui avait suivi le mouvement et replacé ses jambes pour m'accueillir. Il était fort, très fort et pourtant il ne me faisait pas mal. Il était chaud, très chaud et pourtant cette brûlure était agréable. En tant que loup, ses crocs auraient pu me déchirer d'un mouvement mais là, humain entre mes mains, ses canines n'étaient qu'une inépuisable source de plaisir. Pourquoi ?! Mais pourquoi avais-je autant hésitée ?

\- Bella, grogna-t-il à mon intention en reculant son visage. Bella, je t'entends réfléchir et ce n'est pas bon pour moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? lui répondis-je, hésitant entre entendre sa réponse et reprendre notre baiser.

Son regard était sombre, délicieusement ténébreux. Je plongeais dedans et me mordait la lèvre en attendant son explication.

\- Parce que tu vas te trouver toutes les raisons du monde pour ne pas me laisser une chance de…

\- Chuuuuut. Lui intimais-je en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres humides. Là, c'est toi qui réfléchis trop Jake. Et tu réfléchis mal. Je ne te promets pas de toujours être telle que tu le voudrais mais là, tout de suite. Je crois… non, je suis sure, que nous sommes parfaitement sur la même longueur d'onde.

Je déplaçais mon doigt vers sa joue et traçait le contour de sa mâchoire. Il se crispa et frémit sous mon toucher. Je me penchais vers lui et l'embrassait doucement quand son portable se mis à sonner. Il l'ignora et préféra continuer à m'embrasser lui aussi. A peine trente seconde plus tard son téléphone sonna de nouveau. Il râla et finit par le sortir de sa poche. Il répondit et ses traits se durcirent mettant fin à notre intermède. Il rangea son téléphone et pris mon visage entre ses mains avant de poser sur mes lèvres un rapide baiser.

\- Je dois aller chez les Clearwater.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls. Je venais de me rappeler qu'Harry était mort et que mon père, ainsi qu'une bonne partie des proches de Jake, étaient dans le deuil. Un sentiment de honte me traversa en repensant à ce qui venait de se passer entre nous.

\- Non Bella. Je préférerais que tu te reposes. N'oublies pas que tu as failli te noyer aujourd'hui.

Je posais ma main par-dessus la sienne, resté calée contre ma joue et souris doucement.

\- Mais je vais bien, grâce à toi et j'aimerai vraiment t'accompagner. Pour toi, pour Charlie.

Jacob me fixa un instant puis je vis à son regard qu'il capitulait.

\- D'accord mais dès que tu commences à montrer le moindre signe de fatigue, je te ramène d'accord ?

\- Ok, ça me va.

Ses prunelles sombres me fixaient et je me trouvais tellement bien à cet instant. Exactement à ma place.

\- Par contre, pas que ça me gêne, mais ce sera plus facile pour moi de conduire si tu te remettais sur le siège passager.

Enfin presque à ma place... Je rougis instantanément et me repositionnais sur mon siège. J'allais mettre ma ceinture quand j'arrêtais mon geste.

\- Attends ! Pourquoi c'est toi qui conduis ? Je vais mieux maintenant et c'est _ma_ voiture.

\- Oui, mais tu n'es qu'une simple humaine qui ne voit pas dans le noir et roule à une lenteur indescriptible alors que la version améliorée que je suis nous mèneras à bon port, plus vite et en toute sécurité.

\- Eh ! Je ne te permets pas. Mais puisque tu veux la jouer comme ça, ton humaine de seconde classe te fera payer ça plus tard.

Il me lança un de ses grands sourires dont il avait le secret accompagné d'un regard de défis et remit le contact. Sur la route, je me disais que la vie était vraiment imprévisible. Beaucoup de sentiments contradictoires m'avaient traversé aujourd'hui mais là, avec Jacob près de moi, c'était l'apaisement qui prédominait, m'englobait toute entière et je ne laisserais rien ni personne venir me prendre ça. Je devais devenir un soleil à mon tour, pour moi et tous ceux qui m'était cher et ça... c'était Jacob qui venait de me le faire comprendre.

* * *

Premier baiser et première dispute. Eh oui il fallait bien que ça arrive mais pourquoi le même jour ?

Nous revenions de la réserve lorsque cela s'était produit. Jacob me ramenait tandis que mon père était resté avec quelques anciens pour une partie de pêche nocturne en l'honneur d'Harry. Nous savions tous qu'ils ne ramèneraient rien mais ce n'était pas le plus important, ils avaient besoin d'être ensemble pour digérer la nouvelle. Mon père avait perdu deux amis proches depuis mon arrivée, c'était dur pour lui.

Encore une fois, je me sentais responsable de tout cela. C'est en cherchant Victoria que c'était arrivé. Sam avait même dit aux autres membres de la meute qu'il avait pu sentir son odeur directement sur les vêtements d'Harry, signe qu'elle l'avait approché de très près. Sans moi, sans toute cette histoire avec James, il n'y aurait jamais eu de Victoria dans ses bois aujourd'hui et Harry ne serait pas mort.

Jacob roulait plutôt lentement, son esprit quelque part entre cette voiture et la maison que nous venions de quitter. Je posais ma main sur sa jambe.

\- Ca va aller ?

Il me sourit tendrement.

\- Et c'est toi qui demandes ça ? J'ai vu ta tête quand tu as entendu Sam nous dire qu'il avait pu sentir la présence de Victoria.

Je baissais les yeux sans toutefois reprendre ma main.

\- Si je n'avais pas été là…

\- Bella. Si tu n'avais pas été là, ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, ça aurait été dans un autre lieu ou une autre famille mais ça n'aurait rien changé à leur nature. Ce qu'ils veulent c'est tuer. Si Victoria en a après toi, c'est une bonne chose. Elle va finir par faire une erreur et à ce moment-là, les gars et moi on en finira avec elle. En plus de te savoir à nouveau en sécurité, Harry sera vengé.

Jacob venait de dire ça avec un ton si glacial que je ne pu m'empêcher de lui rétorquer un peu sèchement.

\- Tu crois que c'est un jeu Jacob Black ? Parce que ce n'en ai pas un ! Crois-moi. Ces vampires, tu ne sais pas de quoi ils sont capables.

\- Si, nous le savons très bien. Ton manque de confiance en nos capacités devient limites insultant Bella. Je…

Il hésita.

\- Qu'il y a-t-il Jacob ?

\- Je… J'ai parfois l'impression que tu les places au-dessus de nous. Que tu préfères ces monstres.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que j'entendais.

\- Comment peux-tu dire…. mais enfin Jacob !

\- Ils n'ont rien d'humain Bella. Tu les défends, tu les appelle par leur prénom. Ce sont des monstres buveurs de sang, point barre.

\- Et vous Jacob ? Vous n'êtes plus tout à fait humain non plus et je ne vous considère pas comme des monstres pour autant !

\- Mon cœur bat. Je suis en vie et je peux mourir !

\- Eux aussi peuvent mourir.

\- Ils n'ont aucune raison d'exister.

\- Dans ce cas vous n'ont plus.

\- Nous existons parce qu' _ils_ existent. Ils n'apportent que malheur et désolation.

\- Jacob, lui dis-je plus doucement, c'est la peine qui te fait dire ça. Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas cataloguer les gens aussi facilement. Il existe de bons vampires.

\- Comme tes Cullens ?

Il l'avait craché plus qu'il ne l'avait dit. Il l'avait craché comme si ce mot risquait de lui bruler la bouche.

\- Oui, comme les Cullens.

Prononcer leur nom ne me faisait plus autant souffrir et j'en souriais presque de satisfaction. Je relavais la tête et croisais le regard de Jacob qui lui aussi avait vu le sourire naître sur mon visage, se méprenant surement sur son origine.

\- Jacob…

\- Nous sommes arrivés.

Pour la deuxième fois ce soir, nous nous trouvions devant chez moi. Pourtant cette fois-ci, l'ambiance était totalement différente. Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'il était déjà hors de la voiture. Je sortais rapidement et manquais me prendre les pieds dans ma veste que j'avais laissée sur mes genoux.

\- Jacob ne part pas comme ça, c'est toi tu m'entends ? C'est toi qui me faisais sourire, qui me fait sourire. Jacob s'il te plait.

Il ne s'était toujours pas retourné. Il avançait au petit trop pour s'éloigner de moi quand tout à coup, il fit volte-face. Il leva le nez en l'air puis me regarda droit dans les yeux avant de revenir vers moi encore plus vite qu'il n'était parti.

\- Jacob ? Tu m'as entendu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe.

\- Ils sont là.

Il me prit le bras et me força à rentrer dans la voiture avant de s'installer derrière le volant pour démarrer.

\- Nous devons partir.

\- Mais comment ça, qui est là Jacob ?

\- Les sangsues.

Je me tournais dans tous les sens en proie à une panique nouvelle quand mes yeux tombèrent sur une voiture noire garée un peu plus loin.

\- Carlisle ? dis-je doucement. C'est Carlisle ! C'est bon Jacob arrêtes-toi, c'est Carlisle ! me mis-je à crier.

\- Il n'en ait pas question ! Sa voix puissante et sèche me fit mal.

\- Jacob laisses-moi descendre tout de suite ou je saute !

Mon ton était sans appel, ma main déjà sur la poignée de la porte. Jacob me jaugea un instant puis il freina et me lança un regard assassin. Où était donc passé mon soleil ? Où était le Jacob qui me prenait dans ses bras il y a quelques heures à peine.

\- Bella, ne me demande pas de faire demi-tour.

Je posais ma main sur son bras.

\- C'est Carlisle, Jacob. Vous avez un traité avec eux, ils ne sont pas mauvais.

\- Vraiment ?

Tout était dans le ton. Dans son regard qui m'englobait, dans ses souvenirs de ces mois, ces semaines passées où il m'avait vu plus bas que terre, qui défilaient à travers ses yeux noirs. Déçue, j'ouvrais la portière et descendais du véhicule.

\- Oui, vraiment !

Je claquais la porte et parcourais les derniers mètres qui me séparaient de chez moi sans me retourner une seule fois. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il n'avait pas le droit de me jeter la défection d'Edward comme ça, en plein visage, pas après ce que nous venions de partager. Je sortais mes clés tout en luttant pour ne pas me retourner et entrais dans la maison.

\- Carlisle, vous êtes là ? Carlisle ?

J'allumais la lumière et avançais dans la maison mais ne voyais, ni n'entendais personne. Je m'assis lourdement sur mon canapé partagée entre la déception et la colère quand tout à coup, une ombre passa devant moi. Je levais les yeux et Alice était là.

\- Alice !

Je me levais précipitamment et lui sautais dans les bras. Ce qu'elle avait pu me manquer.

\- Bella ! Comment se fait-il que tu sois toujours vivante? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horrible odeur de chien mouillé ?! C'est épouvantable !

Je ne comprenais aucune de ses deux questions et ne cherchais pas à le faire tellement j'étais heureuse de la voir devant moi.

\- Etes-vous revenu à Forks ? lui demandais-je pleine d'espoir.

Elle hésita un moment, toujours ce drôle de rictus sur le visage.

\- Non, je suis venue seule. Je voulais comprendre. Bon sang Bella, je t'ai vu tomber d'une falaise !

\- Euh… sauter en fait, lui dis-je en regardant mes pieds.

\- Sauter ?

Elle était totalement surprise.

\- Oui, sauter. C'était volontaire de ma part.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je voulais me détendre, mentis-je, J'avais vu des jeunes de la Push le faire, ça semblait assez rigolo.

\- Ça t'a paru rigolo ?! Mon Dieu Bella, ne fait plus jamais ça s'il te plait. Que dirait Charlie ?

\- Mais tu ne m'a pas vu sortir de l'eau ? lui dis-je pour couper court à un sujet qui se révélerai trop embarrassant. Je n'étais pas douée pour mentir.

\- Non, ces derniers temps, j'ai du mal à te voir. Tu apparais, disparais, tu ne prends aucune décision franche et précise et suite à ton saut, qui lui était très clair, ça a été le trou noir.

\- Tu n'as donc pas vu Jacob me sortir de l'eau ?

\- Jacob ? Non, je ne l'ai pas vu.

Dans le même instant la porte s'ouvrit sur l'intéressé lui-même qui me regarda d'un air triste. Je posais mon regard dans le sien et lui souris en retour. Il était resté. Malgré son animosité envers eux, malgré ses paroles dures, il était resté pour moi. Je courais vers lui et me réfugiais dans ses bras. Il me cala contre lui avec force et enfoui sa tête dans mes cheveux.

\- Pardonnes moi, je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme je l'ai fait. Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse de mal, jamais.

\- Nous ne lui ferons jamais rien, lui lança Alice d'un ton sec.

\- Ah, oui ? Où étiez-vous ses dernières semaines quand elle perdait pieds, hein ? Où ?

Jacob m'avait relâché pour avancer vers Alice, les traits crispés. Elle fit de même puis me regarda l'œil sincère.

\- Edward ne voulait pas que l'un d'entre nous ait le moindre contact avec toi. Mais je voulais garder un œil sur toi… s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, si tu étais en danger… C'est pour ça qu'en te voyant tomber, pardon sauter, je suis immédiatement venue ici.

\- Alors il croit que…

\- Non, je ne lui ai rien dit. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de la peine sans avoir vérifié si ma vision était juste.

Alice avait dit le mot _« peine »_ en regardant mes doigts entrelacés à ceux de Jacob. Jacob grogna devant ce qu'il considérait surement comme l'énormité du siècle et je passais devant lui, collant mon dos à son torse. Il fallait que pour une fois, ce soit moi qui lui montre à quel point il était important, plus important que quiconque.

\- Alors dans ce cas tu pourras les rassurer. Je vais bien, très bien même et si l'un d'entre eux décidait de revenir un jour à Forks, je serais heureuse de le revoir et de le saluer tout comme je le fais avec toi.

A ces mots elle sembla comprendre que cela concernait aussi Edward. S'il voulait me revoir ce serait en tant qu'ami rien de plus. Je ne savais pas en toute honnêteté si cela serait aussi facile à dire qu'à faire mais c'était ce que je voulais, c'était le message qu'elle devait lui transmettre. Je sentis Jacob relâcher ses épaules et me rapprocher encore plus de lui. Alice sourit en nous regardant.

\- Maintenant, je comprends d'où tu sors cette odeur affreuse Bella. Tu devrais changer de fréquentation, vraiment.

Jacob grogna mais je lui donnais un coup de coude dans le ventre. Elle était visiblement en train de plaisanter et je ne voulais pas qu'il gâche son retour.

\- Est-ce que tu vas rester ?

Jacob émis une très faible plainte contre mon cou et Alice me sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- C'est une invitation ?

Je secouais la tête dans l'affirmative.

\- Avec plaisir, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas passé toute une soirée juste entre fille.

Sous-entendu, avec une fille humaine avec qui je pourrais faire semblant de dormir, de manger et que je pourrais coiffer et habiller comme si c'était une poupée grandeur nature. J'en regretterais presque mon invitation.

\- J'appelle d'abord les autres pour les prévenir que tu vas bien. Je reviens.

Alice sortit, me laissant seul avec Jacob quelques instants. Il n'aimait pas cette idée de me savoir seule avec elle mais comme j'avais clairement fait comprendre à Alice que j'étais avec lui maintenant, il ne pouvait pas non plus totalement continuer à me faire la tête.

\- Ce n'est que pour un ou deux jours et ça te permettra de rester auprès des tiens. Tu sais bien qu'après toi, elle est la personne ici qui me défendra le mieux de Victoria.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et me prit dans ses bras.

\- Il y aura toujours l'un d'entre nous dans les environs et promet moi de m'appeler s'il y a le moindre malaise, le moindre problème entre vous. D'accord.

\- D'accord Jake. Vas-y file, tu as besoin de repos.

\- Je ne suis pas si fatigué.

Son visage trahissait ses paroles mais je ne dis rien.

\- Sans doute pas, mais la cadence des gardes risque d'augmenter avec ce qui s'est passé. Dors pendant que tu le peux encore.

Je lui fis un petit geste de la main pour qu'il comprenne qu'il devait y aller et me mis ensuite sur la pointe des pieds pour jeter mes bras autour de son cou. Ses mains se glissèrent sous mon haut, à la limite de mon jean et au contact de la pulpe de ses doigts, je frissonnais.

\- Il y a un autre avantage à prendre du repos maintenant, me susurra-t-il.

\- Lequel, lui répondis tout aussi doucement.

\- Comme ça quand nous nous reverrons, je serais en pleine forme.

Ses lèvres caressèrent ma clavicule et je gémis doucement dans ses bras, profitant de l'instant.

\- Rassurez-moi, vous n'allez pas nous faire de petits chiots, là tout de suite dans le salon.

A la voix d'Alice, je me reculais précipitamment et rougissait comme jamais mais c'était sans compter sur l'instinct territorial de Jacob qui me ramena vers lui et m'embrassa sans détour. Quémandant l'accès à ma bouche, glissant ses mains sous mon t-shirt et grognant ostensiblement. Si son but était de déranger Alice ça devait être réussi mais pour le même prix il m'avait aussi complètement chamboulée. Finalement, il me relâcha avec un dernier baiser et me souffla un « à bientôt » chargé de promesse, au creux de l'oreille. Il s'éloigna de moi à reculons puis fit face à Alice un sourire mesquin sur le visage.

\- Toute une portée, lui répondit-il avant de sortir sans fermer la porte.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes où je ne touchais plus terre, j'osais enfin regarder la sœur de mon ex petit-ami dans les yeux et je fus plus qu'étonnée par sa réaction. Elle souriait. Elle souriait franchement et avait l'air très satisfaite.

\- Je suppose que c'est ce cabot qui brouille mes visions vu que c'est l'un de nos ennemis naturels mais si je m'en tiens à ce que je viens de voir, tu es entre de bonnes mains.

Elle n'avait pas idée.

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines maintenant que nous étions ensemble Jake et moi. Toute la meute m'avait plus ou moins acceptée. J'avais entendu parler de l'imprégnation et nous avions décidé avec Jake de ne pas nous rendre malade d'avance pour quelque chose qui ne viendrait peut-être jamais. Léa me prenait pour une folle d'accepter ça et me faisait penser à Rosalie. C'était de l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait au fond, rien d'autre. Du coup, elle n'était pas ma meilleure amie mais elle n'était pas non plus mon ennemie, alors je faisais avec. Son frère Seth était un ange par contre. Le petit frère que j'aurais toujours voulu avoir et c'était un peu la même chose pour Jacob même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute. Mes journées étaient partagées entre mes cours au Lycée de Forks, mes après-midi à la Push et mes soirées auprès de mon père. Parfois les deux derniers points fusionnaient et c'était pour le plus grand plaisir de tous. Au lycée, suite au départ des Cullens, certains garçons dont Mike Newton en tête, avaient eu dans l'idée de remplacer Edward auprès de moi mais mon état semi-végétatif les avait tenus à distance. Plus je reprenais du poil de la bête auprès de Jacob, plus il reprenait espoir auprès de moi. Jusqu'au jour où il avait vu cet indien au corps de Dieu grecque déboulé à moto un vendredi après-midi et me hisser dessus tout en m'embrassant avant de me mettre un casque sur la tête. L'instinct territorial de Jake avait pris le dessus ce jour-là mais bon c'était de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû lui dire la veille au soir que Mike Newton commençait à me courir à toujours vouloir m'escorter partout. Je ne m'en plaignais pas, Jacob ne faisait ressortir ce côté de sa personnalité que rarement et c'était sa façon de me montrer que j'étais importante pour lui.

En parlant de corps de Dieu grecque, je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de lui. Il était affalé sur son lit, uniquement vêtu d'un boxer et le drap négligemment repoussé contre le mur. Nous étions en pleine hiver mais comme d'habitude il n'avait pas froid. Sa température corporelle seule servait à réchauffer la pièce et je ne m'en plaignais pas. Je m'approchais doucement du lit et fit courir ma main sur son dos. D'après les dires d'Alice, Victoria allait tenter une percée demain avec toute une bande de nouveau nés. Les Cullens étaient revenus nous prêter mains fortes pour l'occasion et même si les échanges avec les loups restaient tendus, il y avait plutôt une bonne entente de travail. L'ennemi était le même. Edward et Jacob s'ignoraient proprement et de mon côté revoir celui-sans-qui-je-ne-me-voyais-pas-vivre avait été délicat mais pas insurmontable. J'étais fière de moi et de la confiance que Jacob m'avait témoigné. Je sais qu'il avait pris sur lui mais ça avait été une magnifique preuve d'amour de sa part. Quil et Embry m'avaient confiés qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait s'empêcher de rêver à divers scénarios où Edward perçait mes défenses et réussissait à reconquérir mon cœur. Ils m'avaient presque supplié de rassurer Jacob au plus vite, son attitude soi-disant passive étant très mauvaise pour la qualité de leur sommeil. Les pauvres, j'en avais été désolée pour eux mais je leur avais promis de faire quelque chose. Et c'était bien ce que je comptais faire. La nature de leurs rêves, devrait radicalement changer à partir de ce soir.

Billy était chez moi avec mon père pour regarder le match et je me retrouvais donc seule avec Jacob qui venait de dormir 9h d'affilées après un bon repas ce qui devrait normalement le mettre dans de très bonnes dispositions d'ici peu. Je continuais de faire glisser mes doigts sur sa peau ne sachant pas trop si je devais maudire ou remercier ceux qui lui avait accordé tant de qualité génétique. Je me mordillais la lèvre en me demandant s'il allait apprécier mon attention ou pas. Nous n'avions pas encore dépassé certaines limites et je ne voulais ni aller trop vite, ni perdre de temps. Je passais mes doigts dans ses cheveux et les agrippais légèrement. Il remua dans son sommeil et je me penchais vers son visage pour y déposer un baiser. Je restais penchée un peu au-dessus de lui pour respirer son odeur puis me redressait lentement.

Tout à coup, son bras m'attrapa et me renversa sur le lit à côté de lui.

\- Jacob ! Tu ne dormais pas ?

\- Comment j'aurais alors que la plus merveilleuse des senteurs se trouvait juste à la porte de ma chambre. Tu affoles mes sens Bella, tu devrais le savoir.

Toujours couché sur le ventre, il me rapprocha de lui et me maintint contre son coté en enfouissant son visage dans mes cheveux.

\- Fraise.

\- Humm, quoi ?

\- Tu sens la fraise.

\- C'est mon shampoing, rigolais-je.

\- Et j'adore ça.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il déplaça un peu mes cheveux pour avoir accès à mon cou et y déposer un baiser.

\- Vanille ?

\- Coco.

\- Crème ?

\- Ton gel douche.

\- J'ai un gel douche à la noix de Coco ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Il faut croire, je l'ai trouvé dans ta salle de bain.

Jacob se redressa pour me regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu viens de te doucher dans ma salle de bain?

\- Hein hein, lui répondis-je doucement.

Son regard me survola tout entière et il prit enfin conscience de ma tenue.

\- C'est à moi ça non ?

\- Il fallait bien que je me mette quelque chose en sortant de la douche.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à tes vêtements ? me dit-il en continuant de me reluquer de haut en bas développant une chaleur agréable au creux de mon ventre.

\- Rien de particulier, je voulais juste être à l'aise.

Il se releva en faisant grincer le lit et s'assis en calant son dos contre le mur. Son regard s'assombrissait et je devinais donc que ma tenue lui plaisait. Il me détailla comme ça plusieurs minutes.

\- Je suis content d'avoir fait partie de cette équipe de Football juste pour pouvoir t'admirer dans ce maillot ce soir. Approches.

Il me tendit la main et je me mettais à genoux sur le lit pour le rejoindre. Son maillot remonta légèrement sur mes cuisses durant mon déplacement et il m'accueillit au creux de ses bras.

\- Tu es magnifique Bella.

\- Merci lui répondis-je en baissant légèrement la tête.

Malgré moi mes yeux ne quittaient pas son torse, je voulais le toucher, faire courir mes doigts dessus comme je l'avais fait sur son dos. L'embrasser.

\- A quoi tu penses ?

\- A toi, lui soufflais-je en sentant mes joues s'échauffer.

\- Ton cœur s'emballe, je peux l'entendre d'ici.

Il me regardait, me sondait à la recherche d'une raison pour expliquer l'augmentation de mon rythme cardiaque. Mais il ne regardait pas au bon endroit, c'était lui la réponse. Lui et seulement lui.

Je me rapprochais donc et entourais son cou de mes bras, pressant mon visage contre le sien. Il répondit à mon baiser avec un plaisir évident qui me donna du courage pour la suite. Je l'embrassais plus profondément puis basculais la tête en arrière pour lui donner accès à ma nuque et mon épaule qui dépassait de son maillot trois fois trop large. Jacob avait encore pris de la masse durant les dernières semaines dépassant d'une bonne tête tous ses frères de meutes pourtant loin d'être insignifiants. Il sembla hésiter un instant puis plongea dans mon cou, parsemant ma peau de baiser et perturbant à nouveau mon rythme cardiaque.

\- Hum, je crois comprendre d'où ça vient, me glissa-t-il dans l'oreille.

Ses mains remontèrent le long de mes cuisses et je poussais un soupir de satisfaction. Elles s'arrêtèrent à la hauteur du tissu sur ma peau. A ce moment, je relâchais son cou et posais mes mains sur les siennes pour l'encourager à continuer. Il ne résista pas, se laissant guider tout en fixant son regard au mien. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à rester immobile, mon corps voulait se mouvoir, bouger de lui-même contre lui, ne faire qu'un avec lui.

\- Bella, si tu ne…

\- Embrasses-moi Jacob.

Son regard s'assombri encore plus, un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et il me ramena à lui en laissant ses mains glisser jusqu'à mes fesses ce qui m'arracha un petit cri de surprise. Il me souleva et se décolla du mur pour me placer à califourchon au-dessus de lui. C'était la première fois que je me retrouvais assise de cette façon sur lui alors que nous étions si peu vêtus. Il approcha mon visage du sien et me regarda sans rien faire de plus.

\- Embrasses-moi Jacob.

C'était la deuxième fois que je le lui demandais et ma voix commençait à marquer mon impatience d'en avoir plus, beaucoup plus. Ses mains serrèrent mes fesses, m'arrachant un nouveau cri.

-Redis-le bébé.

Ses mains remontèrent le long de mes cotes emportant le maillot avec elle et passèrent dans mon dos, laissant ses deux pouces caresser la naissance de mes seins d'un côté comme de l'autre. Je ronronnais à mon tour et me cambrais contre lui.

\- Petite coquine sans soutif. Est-ce bien vous Melle Swan ?

Je ris doucement. Je n'avais même pas la force de répondre. Je voulais simplement qu'il me libère de moi-même, de ce désir qui ne cessait de monter. Il finit par enlever complètement ce maillot et je me retrouvais en culotte par-dessus les jambes de Jacob qui posa délicatement sa tête contre ma poitrine ramenant légèrement ses doigts vers l'avant pour me tenir contre lui tout en caressant la rondeur de mes seins. Je ne me trouvais pas spécialement belle comme fille, passable parfois, mignonne rarement mais belle jamais. Sauf quand Jacob me regardait, quand il me regardait j'étais spéciale alors imaginé ce qu'il arrivait à me faire ressentir ce soir. Ses doigts dessinaient de complexes dessins sur les bords de ma poitrine pendant que son souffle chaud caressait mes seins sans oser y toucher. Cette attente allait me tuer.

\- Jacoooob, gémis-je, s'il te plaiiiit.

Sa prise se raffermi et il posa enfin sa bouche sur moi. Effleurant mes tétons durcis par l'excitation avec sa langue, parfois ses dents. J'avais l'impression de me liquéfier dans ses bras et je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête. Comme si mon corps avait sa propre conscience, je me mis à rechercher par moi-même un moyen d'éteindre l'incendie qui forcissait en moi en me frottant à son corps et plus particulièrement contre cet endroit chaud qui pulsait contre mon intimité. Le sexe de Jacob ne cessait de gonfler contre moi et même si j'appréhendais la suite, j'étais aussi complètement exalté par ce moment.

Sans que je ne le vois venir, Jacob me bascula en arrière. Je tombais lourdement sur le dos et il m'embrassa avec force. Nos langues se cherchaient, se testaient pendant que ses mains câlinaient ma poitrine et que son bas ventre poussait contre moi. J'étais humide, humide et prête à tout recevoir de lui. Jacob n'était pas un homme aux longs discours, non lui c'était l'action, le maximum d'infos dans un minimum de mot et l'heure n'était vraiment pas à la discussion. Il s'arracha à ma bouche, me regarda le souffle heurté et lisant l'accord silencieux dans mes yeux, il glissa ses doigts entre ma peau et ma petite culotte pour la faire glisser le long de mes jambes. Se plaçant sur le côté, il posa un baiser sur ma toison tout en me délivrant de l'indésirable bout de tissu et je cru mourir de plaisir quand il embrassa mes basses lèvres. Je n'avais pas prévu d'aller jusque-là ce soir mais c'était si bon, si inattendu que je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière maintenant.

J'accrochais fortement les draps pendant que son visage disparaissait entre mes cuisses et que sa langue chaude et souple me faisait vibrer de plaisir. Je l'avais déjà imaginé, je pouvais bien l'avouer, mais le vivre ! J'avais envie de hurler quand un orgasme fulgurant me cloua sur place. Mes jambes n'avaient plus de force et je recherchais mon oxygène. Jacob se redressa légèrement le sourire aux lèvres et il se mit à parsemer le chemin menant jusqu'à mon visage de baisers.

\- Melle Swan serait-elle déjà fatiguée ?

Oh oui, je l'étais mais je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête là, j'étais venu là pour lui et au final c'était lui qui me faisait quitter terre. Je lui souris entre deux respirations et me redressais pour le basculer à son tour. Nos positions s'inversèrent et je me retrouvais au-dessus de lui, posant volontairement ma poitrine contre son visage. Il grogna et passa sa langue sur chacun de mes seins avant que je ne glisse à mon tour mes mains dans son boxer. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et je m'étonnais de la texture si douce de son membre. Le voir gémir était un vrai bonheur et je pris un malin plaisir à reprendre le contrôle de moi-même en lui faisant perdre le sien. Sans trop y réfléchir et tout en maintenant la cadence qu'il m'avait donné, je rapprochais mon bassin du sien et me mis à frotter son sexe contre le mien. Je mordis ma lèvre alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux de surprise.

\- Bella, est-ce que tu es sûre de toi ?

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre et je commençais doucement à m'empaler sur lui. Une douleur désagréable me força à m'arrêter puis doucement je repris ma descente. Mon corps s'habitua petit à petit à la présence de Jacob et cette envie de me mouvoir contre lui amplifia de minutes en minutes. Ses mains vinrent saisir mes hanches et je m'appuyais sur ses bras pour me caler avant de les remonter vers ma poitrine. Jacob et moi ne faisions plus qu'un. Il ne me lâchait pas du regard pendant que je me caressais et poussais des exclamations de plus en plus profondes. Il se redressa et ses coups de hanche contre moi redoublèrent tandis qu'il m'embrassait. Je me collais contre lui, tanguais et dans un moment de pur plaisir étouffais un cri contre son épaule. Je le sentis gonfler et se déverser en moi sans retenu. Nous restâmes un moment soudé l'un à l'autre sans pouvoir esquisser le moindre mouvement. C'était notre première fois, c'était plus que ce que je pensais lui offrir avant le combat de demain mais je ne regrettais rien. Je voulais pourvoir revivre ça, je voulais qu'il revienne et qu'il me refasse l'amour comme il venait de le faire ce soir.

\- Jacob, promet moi que tout se passera bien. Dis-moi que vous allez tous revenir.

Son regard sombre accrocha le mien et il m'embrassa doucement, tendrement. Je sentis son sexe se dresser à nouveau contre ma cuisse et il me replaça sur le lit. Tout en caressant mon visage, il me pénétra de nouveau. Ses lents mouvements accompagnaient ses mots attisant mes sens, calmant mon angoisse.

\- Je reviendrais Bella et je te ferai à nouveau l'amour, dans cette chambre, dans la tienne, sur la plage ou dans les bois. Je te ferai mienne partout où nous pourrons être seuls tous les deux et autant de fois que tu le voudras parce que je t'aime et que je ne te quitterai jamais.

Il scella sa promesse d'un baiser tout en continuant de prendre possession de mon corps et je lui chuchotais à l'oreille tout ce qu'il éveillait en moi avant de finir par les mots qu'il voulait entendre.

\- Je t'aime aussi Jacob Black.

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

Voilà, c'était ma petite version _bis_ à moi de ce qui aurait pu se passer à partir de la scène dans la camionnette lorsque Jacob raccompagne Bella suite à son saut des falaises. Vous savez ? Ce premier _vrai_ moment de flottement qu'il y a entre eux sans compter celui du cinéma. Si le cœur vous en dit laissez-moi vos impressions et merci de m'avoir lu.

 ** _^^ Lumi_**


End file.
